User talk:Barteldarcy
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 01:51, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Re:Samuel Beckett Writing and poerty are a form of art, therefore Sam Beckett was, indeed, an artist. As for a "fuller citation", our prevents that. Only information cited in a Star Trek episode or movie can be included within an article. The article as in its current state is correct in that manner. Everything else about the subject is irrelevant. If a user wishes to know more about a real-life subject, a link to a Wikipedia article about that subject is provided. --From Andoria with Love 22:06, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Hey man, it's your site. I was just trying to be helpful after somebody sent me an invitation to join. If you're comfortable having incorrect information in there, knock yourself out; it's not worth making an issue out of it. --Bartedarcy ::And your help is much appreciated, but the question is... where is the incorrect information? At present, from what I can tell, the article is written correctly and with the proper information as revealed in Star Trek. Also, just so you know, Memory Alpha is not my site ... it belongs to the community. But it also has policies which need to be followed. If we were to include real world info that had nothing to do with Trek, that would be defeating the entire purpose of this particular wiki. I hope this clarifies things. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:26, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :Simply, the correct information is in the version I posted. The incorrect information is in the version that is up now. But really, it's fine. I love Memory Alpha and think you're doing a bangup job. --Bartedarcy